Nido's Aftermath
Nido's Aftermath is after the event of Odin. After Odin sacrificed his own life to the death by ending his powers and reducing the pure evil powers in which could have saved Nod's life or someoen's life yet. Does he actually save anyone's life? Before he saw the apparent deaths of Ztyxx, Tosaku, Oman, Omar, and Omark, he decided to prevent his powers from what happened to those who died effectively so fast and what would have happened to others, too. No one knows if that is possible that he actually saves anyone's life. Pter's fate Pter is not belonging to the Xiamen anymore as she is still in the future dimension forevermore. No one hears of Pter in the Earth. She has not known what happened to her own brother. Seemingly, she can miss a very tiny of future interuption or disturbance. She fails to notice the something missing in the future in which she should have sensed. As a result, Nido gave Mikado the chips that Pter told Nido to hide and keep it with him and Mikado used one or both chips by saving her life, angering Nido so much. This is how Pter missed something. Strong Boy's fate The version of Armstrong is no longer existed as a result of Strong Boy being killed. He is getting killed by an unknown source in which upsets the Zemo so much for forcing him to fly to China for nothing. Mirage's fate The version of Glory is no longer existed as a result of Mirage being damaged person with her psychological mental, spiritual, and physical going insane in her new taste--violence and aggression! Sauga's fate The version of Sauga is no longer existed being a member of the Xiamen Enforcers and Xia as well, she is anti-mutant agent who hunts the whole world of mutants down for entire of her life. She wants her sister dead for what her sister did wrong to the world. She forms the new team--the Sheba Agency. Jah's fate The version of Jah is no longer existed as a warrior with god power-acquired. She fears everything and goes panic. She lets the Xiamen down as she does not know what to do with the death of Strong Boy. She blames Strong Boy for recklessly stupid thing. She is the only one who wants to make the Zemo public embarrassment for the death of Strong Boy. Hot Firecat's fate The version of Hot Firecat is no longer existed as the most powerful powerhouse. She loses the control by making things worse when she breaths fire away against anyone. She is targeted as the most wanted for the reward for 30 millions to get killed for the sake of the world. She makes the Zemo worse than Jah already has done to the Zemo. Nevy's fate The version of Nevy is no longer existed as her trust is not earned to the Xiamen. She left the Xiamen and fleed from the Earth to the space where she felt belonged forevermore. Psych's fate The version of Psych is no longer existed as she was no more Psilocke and Starlocke as well as Xinos. She is still in her future form when she teleported back where she would have arrived on time. She changes the direction where she stays somewhere else. This changes forever. Jodie's fate The version of Psi Girl is no longer existed. She is less known character in this story. No one knows where she is now. She is an Xiamen and quits the Xiamen for waking up her rude awakening on the behalf of the Strongboy's death. Mimi's fate When the telepathy comes to her, it becomes awkward. The only one way she could have been one who can remember everything actually what happened after Nido's death is her telepathy! Beyond the power of the telepathic expansion and the zero tolerance, she becomes unstable when her memory makes her remember everything exactly. She is the only one who finds herself who knows the fact and needs to do something in an order to find those Xiamen or other 75 members of the Xia. Category:Event